


Quirks

by ereMarc0_s



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, I didn't edit this at all I might later, M/M, Modern AU, also Eren is hispanic, as in he can speak Spanish, eremarco - Freeform, eren/marco - Freeform, i guess, i wrote this really late forgive, pure fluff, this is a pure ship, trans!eren, useless writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereMarc0_s/pseuds/ereMarc0_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending some time with Eren, you tend to notice little things he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quirks

It's a calm morning. Not really the morning where everything is quiet and such, in fact, barely anyone was quiet. The street outside was littered with people beginning their early morning lives once again. 

Marco, though, thinks it's pretty calm. For one, his boyfriend isn't awake yet, which is good. The small boy could get pretty grumpy in the mornings, he gets it from his father. Another thing is that he didn't have to work that day. The idea of lounging around in his comfortable apartment the whole day was in itself, calming. 

After a few minutes of just staring out the window with his coffee mug half full, he hears shuffling from the bedroom. He smiles, standing up and slowly making his way to the door. Eren's just woken up. At first all he does is sit at the edge of the bed, seemingly not aware of his surroundings yet. Then, like always he goes and starts looking for a shirt to wear. He does this cause he doesn't feel all that comfortable just walking around shirtless, even though Marco thinks it's cute. 

Something was different though. After Eren shuffled past him in a tired silence, Marco noticed he didn't pull out his binder. Of course, this would be normal for any other person, even Eren wouldn't wear it that early, but he always puts it out for when he needs to put it on quickly. 

Marco walks over to Eren, who was now slowly drinking chocolate milk from a cup, and wraps his arms around the smaller one's waist. He sees the brunette smile a little. Cute. "You doing okay?" 

Eren nods slightly, putting down the cup on the counter. "I guess? I just woke up-" 

"Are you not wearing it today, then?"

He feels Eren shake his head. 

Maybe he was just over reacting. Either way, he smiles. "Feeling comfortable today, I assume?"

He receives a satisfying grin from the tan boy. Marco loves this. When he smiles like that, Eren's eyes squint, and you can see the clear tooth gap between his front teeth. These were usually the most sincere smiles Eren gives. 

Marco kisses his boyfriend's head, letting him drink his milk and heading over to sit down in the living room. Here he realizes that some things about Eren haven't changed at all. For one, he's always slept in late on days like this. Marco isn't sure if it's because of how days like these feel, but it sure is a habit of his. Another thing, and he only knows this because of Mikasa's information, Eren only drinks chocolate milk. According to his sister, since they were little, he tends to refuse to drink normal milk, unless it's with cereal. Mikasa says that it's because of Eren's sweet tooth. Marco chooses to believe this. 

As if to further confirm this, he hears Eren take out a box of cereal. The only one he could really reach on his own is the Lucky Charms box, so it's an obvious choice. Marco chuckles and shakes his head. He makes an attempt to list all of his boyfriend's odd little quirks as Eren sits down next to him. 

"Eres lindo, Marco."

There's another one.

**Author's Note:**

> "Eres lindo, Marco." translates to "You're cute, Marco."  
> I really like the idea of Hispanic Eren so,


End file.
